The Redemption Of A Demon( planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: Danny has been killed by The guys in white and clockwork work has seen a future worse then that of Dan Phantom's. so in order to restore the balance and have someone to counter the threat that looms over the world he frees Dan in order to protect Amity Park and the world but not without some safety measures in place to keep Dan tame.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea floating around my head for a while and wanted to get it out-Lightangel16

Prolog: A Future Worse Then Dan's

~Deep In the Ghost Zone Clockwork's Tower~

The purple cloaked ghost stood there gazing in a time vortex at a future that made Dan's look like a trip to Disneyland.

~Year 20xx~

People where running through a burning city the streets screaming as they were chased by ghost skeletons.

The skeletons where grabbing people and tossing them in cages and hauling them off to the Ghost Zone though a giant portal while a figure sat in a black and white throne in the sky.

Suddenly the figure was gone and no longer in the throne.

~ Back with clockwork~

Clockwork continued to Gaze into the vortex until the figure appeared in front of the vortex.

"I know you're watching me time master and I just want to tell you I'm coming for you and all those who live in the past." A feminine voice said then the screen went static.

"All is not well." Clockwork said.

~Amity park Casper High~

Danny sat there in class until a blue mist came from his mouth signaling his ghost sense.

Danny's hand shot up.

"Mr. Lancer can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked.

"Yes Mr. Fenton go but don't be too long?" Mr. Lancer said.

Suddenly ran out the classroom and around the corner to the bathroom where two white rings form around Danny's body as his raven hair changes to a snow white. His eyes go from blue to a glowing green, and this red and white shirt turn into a black and white hazmat suit.

Danny phased though the wall off the school and out to the football field where he saw Skulker floating there with weapons pointed at him.

"What do you want now metal head?" Danny asked.

"I want your pelt ghost child!" Skulker yelled as he fired five missiles at Danny.

Danny put up a ghost shield and blocked four of the five missiles.

He turned to see one heading for two children playing in on the sidewalk.

"Look out." Danny yelled as he raced to the two children.

Just as the missile was about to hit the children Danny caught it.

"There is the ghost boy." a voice called as there was a load bang

Danny turned to see a bullet come flying from a silver gun with green markings on them before it hit him in the chest.

Danny dropped the missile as it fell harmlessly to the ground.

Danny began to feel a sharp pain in his chest and things began to get cold, colder than the ice core in his chest he felt like his chest was being ripped apart from the inside. Things began to get bleary as he looked up he saw two men dressed in white standing over him.

"Guys in white." Danny said as he feel to the ground dead as two white rings appeared around his body turning him back to Danny Fenton as his red and green blood spilled out on the sidewalk.

The children began to scream and cry as they looked at his lifeless eyes.

Get them out of here an agent yelled one of the agents as a white van with the symbols G.I.W on the side pulled up.

Two men grabbed the kids and two went to go grab Danny's body when a green ecto blast shot at their feet making them jump back.

"Who did that." they yelled as they look in the direction the blast came from.

Right in the center off the field was a girl with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white Hazmat suit like Danny's. she had tears in her eyes and a glowing green aura around her body with her fists balled up.

"Don't you dare lay your dirty hand on him." She yelled.

The men looked at her as they saw the ghost Skulker fleeing.

"Shoot her." one man yelled as bullets began to fly in the direction of the ghost girl.

The girl raised her fists and fired at the guys in white as she turned intangible.

The green blasts hit the ground as they men began to flee and the van started to take off.

Suddenly the men were gone as the girl floated down to the body of Danny.

"Danny no." She yelled as she floated down by him and held him close to her body.

She held him close with tears running down her cheeks as she looked at his lifeless body.

"Noooooooooooo." She yelled causing a ghostly wail from her mouth to echo in the sky across the city.

Suddenly Students and teacher began to rush out of the school to see what was worng.

Sam and Tucker ran up to the ghost girl.

"Danny dude no." Tucker said as he ran up to his friend.

"Danielle what happened?" Sam asked.

"The Guys in White killed him." Danielle sobbed.

Danny's class gasped.

Fenton is dead but why would the G.I.W kill him Mr. Lancer asked.

"Because he was Danny Phantom I should know because I'm his clone." Danielle said as she looked at the class.

"You mean Fentina was Danny Phantom?" Dash asked.

"Yes and if you call him that again I will blast your fucking head off!" Danielle yelled.

Suddenly news trucks, and helicopters were hovering over the school.

A man stepped out of a news van and walked up to the spot where Danielle was at with Danny's body.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting live on the scene where young Danny Fenton was killed and discovered to be none other than our town hero Danny Phantom." The reporter said into a camera.

~Back at Clockwork's tower~

"The balance must be restored." Clockwork said as he walked over to A container with a dent that looked like a face.

"Clockwork don't you dare open that!" A voice boomed.

Clockwork turned to see his bosses the observers one eyed ghosts.

"The balance must be restored or else we will face a future were we will not exist." Clockwork said.

"We don't not care you are forbidden to interfere with the timeline." one ghost said.

"I have grown tired of you and I honestly do not care anymore I will not sit by and watch the work fall to ruin because of your rules." Clockwork said as he opened the container.

A blue light filled the room as a dark laughter echoed though the tower.

The light faded to revile Danny phantom's evil future self-Dan Phantom.

"Free at last." He said before he heard a voice say "Time stop."

The purple Cloaked ghost floated over to the evil being and took a device with a C.W. gear on it and strapped it around his neck.

"Time in." Clockwork said as he pressed a button on his staff.

Dan looked at Clockwork and tried to charge at him but the ghost moved and got behind him and hit a button on his staff and put it under the villain's cape hooking it on the scythe on the cape.

"Damn your fast." Dan said as he tried to phase off the scythe but he could not.

"No ghost can escape the reaper's blade." Clockwork said as he pressed a button at the bottom of his staff and causing a hole to open up to revile total darkness.

"What's that you old asshole." Dan said with a smile.

"It's called the void it where all ghost go who are too evil to exist." Clockwork said as he held Dan over the hole as you could hear screams and crying coming from the hole.

"What are you going to toss me in that's not going to keep me from busting out." Dan said mocking the ghost of time.

"Yes if you don't agree to what is say and also once your inside there is no way out." Clockwork said.

"Toss him inside." An observer yelled.

"Shut up." Clockwork yelled.

"Now Dan Phantom I offer you a chance at redemption will you take it or would you like a permeant vacation to the void" Clockwork said.

"What do I have to do?" Dan said.

"Protect Amity Park from all threats and become its new hero." Clockwork said.

"Never and plus my younger self is doing that" Dan said.

"He is dead and if that's the way you want it then enjoy the void." Clockwork said as he began to lower Dan in to the hole.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dan yelled as he was half way in the hole.

"What is it?" clockwork said.

"I will do it." Dan said.

"I'm sorry I can hear you." Clockwork said as he lowered Dan some more.

"I said I will protect Amity Park and be its hero." Dan yelled as he head and shoulders were sticking out the hole.

"Good choice." Clockwork said as he pulled Dan out the hole and tossed him against the wall as he closed the hole.

Dan growled.

"You can go to Amity Park tomorrow also the device around your neck has restored your human half." Clockwork said.

"WHAT!" Dan yelled.

So that's the end of the prolog let me know what your think-lightangel16


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral and the

Chapter 2: The Funeral and the New Teacher

The next week in the morning was a gloomy and raining moment as the people of Amity Park marched through the town's streets all dressed in black as they followed the Fenton family to the Funeral home as they carried a black coffin with A white DP symbol on it. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz on the right, Vlad, Tucker, and Sam on the left.

Soon a large grey building with two large Black Banners with a picture Danny Phantom on the one on the right and a picture of Danny Fenton on the left as they both hung low.

The Six people carried the hero's body inside and laid the coffin in the center off the room and took their seats as everyone filed inside.

as the service started to begin a man walked in will long black hair, blue eyes, in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie and took a seat in the very back.

Vlad got up and walked up to a podium and looked out to the crowd of People.

"Friends, Family, and guests we have gathered here today to pay our respect to Daniel Fenton also known as Danny Phantom our beloved town hero." Vlad Masters said as he turned to open the casket so people could see Danny's body. (Open casket viewing just so you know)

"I would just like to say a few words before I step down and allow someone else to come up and pay their respects." Vlad said as he pulled out a piece of paper and his glasses as he put them on and cleared his voice.

"Daniel was like a son to me even though we never really saw eye to eye and had more fights then I can count on my hands I knew that he was out there doing good and helping people and I'm proud to say that I knew him." Vlad said as he walked away from the podium wiping a tear from his eye.

One by one everyone got up and paid their respects and left the room leaving one man in the very back of the room.

The man walked up to the open casket as he held two roses a black rose and a white rose and placed in on top of the pile of red roses.

"Sleep easy my weaker half knowing that I will be watching over our town and keeping it safe weather I want to or not and I will see you in five years when you end up in the Ghost Zone until then ." Dan said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

~ The next week at Casper high~

The week of clouded skies and rain storms was over as the sun shined down over Amity Park as a man walked into the building wearing a black suit with a red tie , with his long raven hair in a ponytail.

The man walked into Mr. Lancer's class and looked at the middle aged man standing there teaching his class.

"Ah welcome Mr. -." Mr. Lancer said as he looked at the gentlemen before him forgetting the man's name.

"Fenton, Dan Fenton." The man said as the shook Mr. Lancer's hand.

"Welcome to Casper high Mr. Fenton I am William Lancer I teach English class." Mr. Lancer said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dan said as he lied though his teeth.

"Do you mind if I ask you something Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sure go right ahead." Dan replied.

"Do you have any relation to Daniel Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes I do I'm his uncle from his father's side." Dan said as he lied yet again.

"Ok." Mr. Lancer said.

"Pardon me do you know where I can find the gym at?" Dan asked do to him forgetting where it was at.

"You must be here to substitute for Mrs. Tetslaff while she is away for maternity leave." Mr. Lancer said.

"Yes so can you point me in the direction?" Dan asked.

"Yes go out this door and go straight down the hall and make a left and keep straight." Lancer said.

"Thank you see you later." Dan said as he walked out the door.

"Tucker do you think he is back?" Sam asked he techno friend.

"Who are you talking about?" Tucker asked as he looked down at his PDA.

"Dan I think he's is back!" Sam said to her friend.

"What he is going to kill us! Tucker yelled as he ducked down below his desk.

Causing everyone to look at the two students in the back.

"Who is going to kill you Mr. Folly?" Mr. Lancer asked in a serious voice.

"Oh sorry Mr. Lancer we were talking about a video game character." Tucker lied.

"Losers keep you loser stuff to yourself." Paulina said.

"Ms. Sanchez is right keep your video game talk to yourself." Mr. Lancer said.

"Ok class is dismissed make sure you study for the test tomorrow." Mr. Lancer said.

The students began to file out the classroom in a hurry to lunch.

While Sam and Tucker were getting their things.

"That new teacher Dan looks so hot." Paulina said to Star as they walked past the geeks.

After all the students left Sam and Tucker walked out the classroom.

"Tucker we have to take a look into this new teacher to make sure he is not Dan."

"Alright we can do it after the school closes." Tucker said as the two walked to lunch.

"They really don't trust me do they?" Dan said as he walked around the corner.

"I will gain their trust one day." Dan said as red smoke came out from his nostrils.

"I am Technus master of all things electrical." A voice yelled.

"Going Ghost." Dan said as he smiled.

Two white rings appeared around his body and began to go up and down his body reviling his black and white hazmat suit with a DP on it as he hair went from a long black to a flaming white and his blue eyes to a red.

Suddenly Technus was hit by a green ecto blast and sent flying though the wall out into the street.

"Who dares attack I Technus master of all technology?" The ghost yelled.

"Me." Dan called back as he looked down at the ghost as he floated above him.

"Who are you?" The ghost asked.

"I'm Dan Phantom and I'm the new sheriff in town." Dan said.

Suddenly new vans pulled up as blond haired man stepped out.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting as a mysterious new ghost has appeared to fight the ghost Technus as he clams his name is Dan Phantom, does he have any relation to out late hero Danny Phantom stay turned to find out." The reporter said.

So what do you think also I will update this story every Monday.-lightangel16


	3. Chapter 3 Extermination

Chapter 3 : Extermination

Dan picked up Technus by his collor and looked him in the eyes and said " This city is mine and if you ever return without my say I will destroy you. "

Technus looked into Dan's crimson eyes and began to shake with fear for the second time in his undead life the first time was when the ghost king was free and now with this ghost.

Dan raised his hand causing a ghost portal to open up out of thin air he raised Technus and tossed him into the portal and it closed and vanished.

" Dan Phantom can we ask you a few questions? " asked Chet Ubetcha

" Sure go right a head." Dan said trying to be as nice as he can.

" Dan Why have you come to Amity Park?" Chet asked.

Dan took the microphone from Chet and looked into the camera and said as his eyes glowed a blood red crimson " I'm here to protect Amity Park but I'm also here on personal business and that is to exterminate The Guys In White and I promise I will paint the walls of your base red with your own blood for killing my younger brother. " Dan said as his hands glowed green and he turned the microphone to dust and flew away.

Chet pull a second microphone out of his pocket and spoke into it and said " it's seems like we have one pissed off ghost and the G.I.W are his target so this is Chet Ubetcha signing off saying May God have mercy on there souls."

Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry if I offended anyone by using the word God in the story. I was away for a while because I had lost a loved one in February and I had lost all my will to write and come up with ideas. I will continue to post chapters just give me some time. P.s. please check out my story Phantom Myth. -lightangel16


	4. Update for readers

Update note

I will he posting a new chapter soon currently I have a very annoying case of writers block. So while I was thinking I came up with a very interesting story idea it's sort of a disoriented family made up of everyone's favorite characters including the three phantoms, Vlad, Ember, wulf , plant Sam, and young blood. Tucker will be in there too. So before I write this I am looking for a co writer who can work with me I need someone who is serious about helping me. We can talk to each other on the Kik app if anyone has it or we could email each other. Just pm me if you want to help also I will give credit where it is do. Also please check out my story Phantom Myth I thrive on comments. So this is comment hungry writer lightangel16 signing out saying see ya later guys and girls.


	5. Notice

Notice to readers

I have so many stories that I left unfinished and I know many of you have been wanting me to finish the story you like. Here is what I'm going to do I am going to make a list on my bio and put what story I will work to finish first and to last I am so sorry I have not finished any I have so many idea's racing though my mind. My dear readers I have a story in my head right now and I am going to post it tonight please check it out it will be called Ghost Cop : Danny Phantom


End file.
